The Perils of Play Acting
by Secret Weapon
Summary: Tom’s in trouble with Harry so he tries a little acting to get out of it. Part of the Convalescently Yours... Tom Marvolo Riddle Universe.


**Title : ****The Perils of Play Acting**

**Series : _Convalescently Yours… Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

**Rating : PG**

**Summary : Written for Drabble Challenge (Penitence) at hxtlightening. Tom's in trouble with Harry so he tries a little acting to get out of it. **

**Disclaimers : Everyone and everything belongs to JKR except Eris. She's mine!**

"… and I don't care how sick he is! If he calls me a Mudblood one more time I'll hex him to the moon and back!"

Harry swallowed uneasily. A royally pissed off Hermione was a force of nature not to be trifled with.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," he said, though in his mind he was quite sure that Tom _had _meant it. "I'll talk to him."

"You'd better," she said menacingly. "Or next time I'll do more than just talk to him."

Harry scowled at her retreating back and then made his way to the Hospital Wing. _OK_, he told himself. _This time don't let him sweet talk his way out of it. The little serpent isn't wriggling out of this one. Show him who's boss, Potter_.

Tom was sitting cross legged on his bed and arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"But she's only a little snake!"

"I don't care! As long as I'm the school nurse no reptiles big or small are allowed in the Hospital Wing."

Tom had somehow managed to find a small green adder and had insisted on keeping 'Eris' as a pet. Madam Pomfrey had been getting more and more worked up because no matter how many times she threw Eris out the little snake was always back wrapped around Tom's wrist within the hour.

"I want that overgrown worm out of here by the time I come back," she snarled at Tom before turning around and heading for her office.

"Have you found out what's wrong with him?" Harry asked her.

"You mean besides the attitude," the nurse said in a long-suffering voice. "I won't know until I do more tests."

Harry sighed and went over to Tom. Tom grinned at him. _Harry's here, Eris_

_I can see that. I will hide then, before the loud one returns_

She slid off somewhere out of sight. Harry glared at Tom in what he hoped was a stern, no-nonsense manner.

Tom quailed. "What?"

"I've just been talking to Hermione," said Harry angrily.

The other boy sneered. "And what did the Mudblood want?"

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. "She's been nothing but nice to you and you treat her like dirt! You're a half-blood yourself! And don't even start with that heir business again."

"But -"

"You make me look like a complete fool every time I defend you! Can't you even _try_ to be agreeable? You make me so mad!"

"But I'm sick!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's no excuse for your behaviour. You're impossible! Maybe I should just stop coming to see you."

Tom's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry!" he wailed. "She's just so patronising that she makes me angry. I won't do it again! I promise!"

He looked the very image of **penitence. **His eyes downcast and hands clutched, he looked at Harry beseechingly. Harry wouldn't have been surprised if the boy burst into tears of remorse any second. Tom covered his face with his hands with a small piteous whimper and his shoulders shook.

Harry felt his anger melting away. _He really does seem sorry _he thought. _And Hermione can get annoying - maybe I was too harsh on him._

Just as he was about to tell Tom that all was forgiven he noticed the boy peeping at him through a gap in his fingers watching Harry's reaction.

"Sorry, are you?" growled Harry. "You will be! You devious little play-acting twerp!"

Tom uncovered his face and pouted. "I almost had you there," he muttered to himself but Harry caught the comment.

"Proper punishment will be meted out," said Harry threateningly. He grinned evilly. "I'm thinking tickles!"

Tom's eyes grew wide in horror as he made a dash for the door. Unfortunately for him, Harry was much quicker.

In the Library Hermione Granger smiled to herself satisfied, as she heard the screams for mercy.

**A/N: Went too long here again with 640 words. This is from the same universe as ****Just a Little Prick**** happening sometime before that incident. This is part of a drabble series called _Convalescently Yours…Tom Marvolo Riddle _featuring Tom in the hospital wing. The updates will come as often as the challenges.**


End file.
